


for one so small

by aeriamamaduck



Series: Alyosha [31]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Adopted Children, Domestic Fluff, Fatherhood, Future Fic, Gen, M/M, Married Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Parenthood, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 09:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24348385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeriamamaduck/pseuds/aeriamamaduck
Summary: Colds were already awful.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Alyosha [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/759870
Comments: 22
Kudos: 118





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> about a couple of months back I had an anon request victuuri sickfic featuring a sick alyosha for those sweet sweet parent feels
> 
> HERE IT IS
> 
> AND THERE WILL BE A SECOND CHAPTER
> 
> THANK YOU ANON <3

Colds were already awful.

Yuuri thought this one was especially bad when Alyosha woke up with a cough and a red, stuffed up nose that wouldn't let him breathe. When he came out for breakfast he looked utterly miserable, and Yuuri had immediately gone to check on him.

Hours later the three of them found themselves stuck indoors, Yuuri doing everything he could to reassure himself that everything was fine. He and Victor were doing things right. He was heating some soup up and making sure they had tea and honey to soothe Alyosha's throat. He'd sat on the edge of the bed and watched as Victor gently rubbed vaporub on their son's chest, encouraging him to breathe in as deeply as he could. 

"It smells a lot," the boy exclaimed in nasal tones, but still managing a few more deep breaths as his eyes streamed.

That Yuuri and Victor were going to catch that cold was a given, but Yuuri would have switched places with their son any day. 

Returning to the bedroom, Yuuri was relieved to find Alyosha sleeping. Victor sat at his bedside, fingers carding through the boy's hair with all the gentleness in the world.

"Poor thing," Victor remarked, smiling tenderly as Alyosha sniffled in his sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

A week of illness and general misery later, Alyosha was well enough to be able to go with Yurio to visit their mother and Yuri's grandfather. 

Yuuri always worried about them both after these visits, even if things weren't all that tense between them and the boys' mother. Yurio was almost always grumpy and uncomfortable after seeing her, though he had gotten much better at keeping his frustrations to himself around Alyosha, only venting them when alone with Yuuri and Victor. 

For the moment he was the one listening to Yurio mutter while they did the washing up after dinner and Victor was listening to Alyosha talk about their outing. 

Glancing over his shoulder towards his son and husband, Yuuri couldn't help smiling as he watched Victor put their son at ease, Alyosha's now-familiar smile bright and shining. It was a rather amusing contrast to the grumpiness in Yurio's tone as he held a plate in a death grip, almost breaking it against the counter when he handed it to Yuuri. "It doesn't sound like you had that bad a time," Yuuri commented in a light tone, very slightly caught between three things that held his attention; Yurio, his husband and son, and the phone resting in his back pocket. 

He'd once believed Victor was the most nonchalant person in existence, but he certainly didn't believe it now after so many years with him, and watching him fret in his way over Alyosha, particularly when they were going to adopt the boy, and again now, when they were so close to finally meeting the baby they were going to adopt.

The baby's mother, Reika, had just arrived at the fortieth week of her pregnancy, and while she was considerably younger than Yuuri and Victor she'd been incredibly responsive through her nervousness. Yuuri knew the risk of her changing her mind at the last moment was great, and while Victor may have preferred to ignore it and hope for the best, the worry clung to the back of Yuuri's mind through every update of the past seven months.

And now that her due date was so close, Yuuri could feel that worry, present in the back of his mind while he listened to Yurio and focused on where he was and who he was with.

"Tch. Still feels like the old bag is playing house with us," Yurio muttered with no small amount of venom.

"She's only a few years older than Victor," Yuuri said mildly. "But you're right, it wouldn't really be worth it if she makes you both so uncomfortable."

Yurio shrugged and was gentler when he handed Yuuri the last wet plate. "I'm just bitching. Otabek says it's the abandonment issues. So does your idiot husband. I'm just worried about Aleks, so I really hope this new baby thing doesn't fall through."

"You're not the only one," Yuuri murmured, very aware of his phone and of the fact that he and Victor had made no secret of their wish to have another child. They'd kept Alyosha in the loop for the entirety of the process, and part of Yuuri wondered if they weren't getting ahead of themselves. Yet Reika had always been sincere when she spoke to them, and had been so relieved to find potential parents for her baby.

He took his phone out and sighed quietly at the sight of messages from friends and family, but none from Reika. She'd said she would let them know the moment she was in the hospital, if anything went wrong. Yuuri was probably catastrophizing, especially when it would probably be weeks before the baby was born...

An arm slid around his waist and someone pressed a kiss on his cheek, catching his attention. "Anything interesting?" Victor asked, his voice amused.

Yuuri felt his cheeks warm and he replied sheepishly as he put his phone away, "I'm just thinking too much." He lifted his gaze to see Yurio sitting with Alyosha now, paying attention to what the boy was telling him, looking much more relaxed now that he'd vented to Yuuri. He was smiling, in fact, listening to Alyosha talk animatedly, as though nothing had troubled him at all.

Victor made a thoughtful noise, a corner of his mouth lifting in a smile as he looked at the young man and boy. Yuuri couldn't help but look at Victor for a few moments, heart warming at those minute signs of age on his perfect face. The lines at the corners of his eyes and dimples next to his mouth. "That sounds like a real problem. One everyone is this family seems to have," he commented with a little laugh.

"You too?" Yuuri asked, lifting a brow.

"Of course." He squeezed Yuuri closer to him, reassuringly adding, "The call will come soon. Sooner than we-"

Yuuri's phone rang and vibrated in his hand, and all four people in the room turned their eyes towards it. Yuuri's heart gave a lurch when he saw the familiar name on his screen. 

_Reika_

It was her. 

Only Victor could possibly understand what was going through Yuuri's mind at the sight of that name, his mind conjuring up the memory of a girl from Okinawa, a university student in Saint Petersburg, a year younger than Yuri was now. Lonely and nervous, shy whenever she spoke to Yuuri and Victor those first few times, her brown eyes lighting up whenever she looked at a picture of Alyosha, marveling at how happy he looked.

Yuuri tapped the screen to answer the call, swallowing nervously as he brought the phone up to his ear. "...Hello?"

A soft yet nervous voice greeted in Japanese _"Katsuki-san? You need to come to the Number Four Hospital. I'm having the baby."_

One more hard beat of his heart had him losing his breath before he answered as steadily as he could, slipping into Japanese, "How are you? Is the baby alright?"

He heard Victor inhale sharply, and watched Yurio's and Alyosha's eyes grow wide. They'd understood. 

He heard Reika take a deep, shuddering breath before she quickly said, " _I started having contractions last night, and now they're inducing me. They say I'm close. The baby's fine. She has a strong heartbeat."_

She ended that statement with a soft laugh, as though she'd said something so funny. But Yuuri stopped breathing for a few seconds as he realized just what she'd told him. "...She?" he asked in a soft voice, picturing the sonograms they'd received up until now. A girl. She was having a girl.

"She?!" Victor exclaimed, a smile breaking across his face as he spoke the word in English.

Yuuri smiled back, breaking into a laugh after he heard Reika reply with a little giggle, _"Surprise. It's a girl!"_

* * *

Her eyes were wide and black, and Yuuri couldn't stop holding her.

Victor held them both, arms loosely wrapped around Yuuri, his lips at his temple as his soft hums added to the warm peace that curled around Yuuri's heart.

They both sat at the edge of Alyosha's bed, making sure to stay with him as he fell asleep to the sound of Victor's voice telling him and baby Nao a story in a soft, hypnotic voice. Yuuri was sure his shoulders were going to ache but he didn't care. Not when he was holding Nao as she arched her little body with an enormous yawn that made Victor laugh quietly.

" _Litl printsessa,"_ he marveled, reaching up to stroke her black hair just as he had done with Alyosha when he fell asleep at last. Nao was awake but quiet, her black eyes roaming the room.

Yuuri believed she was memorizing their faces. She hadn't even cried when Alyosha first timidly held her, a tentative smile on his face as he gazed at the newborn while Yurio clicked away on his phone, taking dozens of pictures. He and Otabek were in the living room, dozing on the couch after arriving in an impromptu celebration. 

It felt perfect. Right. Having them all together.

"Call me crazy, but I think I want another one," Yuuri remarked quietly, smirking as he finally lifted his gaze to Victor's.

His husband smiled back, nodding in agreement. "Then we're both crazy. Very."


End file.
